rpggraveyardfandomcom-20200214-history
Solara Brezovo
http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y181/Rickmaniac1012/Min1_copy.jpg Name: Lady Solara Brezovo Other names: The Prophet of Ixion (formerly) Voice of Karameikos (title in dispute) Bringer of Darkness Player: MJ Species: Human Gender: Female Level: Bard 8 Heartfire Fanner 4 Fighter 5 Age: 18 Occupation: Professional Adventurer Title: Dame (of Karameikos and Thyatias Family: Lord Brezovo (father), Lady Brezovo (mother), Constantina Brezovo (Sister) Current status: Alive, adventuring in the principalities of Glantri. Death #1 At the hands of former party-mate Silver. Blasted by fairy familiar's maximized fireball. Death #2 After being reduced to -1 hit points after destroying evil party member Sapphire, Sir Sho fulfilled his vow and snapped her neck. Death #3 After grasping a cube made of pure chaos. Exploded into atoms. Death #4 (Dream Vestige) Brave Solara had infiltrated an abandoned city on the astral plane, along with her party. She was unfortunately split off from half of their party, and they came across a Dream Vestige Mortis, in a disguised human form. After toying with the party for some time, the vestige attacked Solara along with her teammates Seta the Mercykiller, and Troy of Karameikos. Solara valiantly took on the vestige, still in human form, in one on one combat, shielding her teammates from harm. Unfortunately, the vestige's intelligence draining ability sapped Solara's will to fight. After she had dealt it nearly 3/4ths of its hit points in damage, she collapsed into a coma-like stupor, and fell down to her knees in front of the vestige, helpless. The vestige extended dream-like tendrils in the form of fingernails into Solara's neck, stabbing all the way through and slicing in opposite directions. Solara, failing her Fortitude save vs. Getting Your God Damn Head Cut Off, was decapitated instantly. The remaining members of the team managed to get away, and the following day, they found the rest of their party. Cheyenne, cleric of Illsundal, restored Solara to life, after pumping the head for information with Speak with Dead, and finding little of value. Ten minutes later, Solara was restored. She was naked and without equipment, her body having been stolen by the vestige, but she was alive. Eventually, her original body and equipment were recovered, but that is another story for another time. Rest In Peace, Solara Brezovo. Death #5 (Anubis) The party had traveled to the Graveyard of the Immortals in the astral plane, where the guardian of dead gods, Anubis, stood watch over his charges. Having made their way through various defenses of the plane (including Anubis's avatar Beta Khab), the party encountered Bargle The Infamous on the body of one of the dead Immortals, Valerius. After a long battle, they conquered Bargle and his demonic allies. The final battle complete and revenge taken for the death of several of King Karameikos's servants, there remained only one final task: to find a pool of a dead Immortal's blood, and use it to restore life to the Child of Law, Hervakian. Eventually, the party located such a pool, but before they could make use of it, they were interrupted by Anubis himself, come to put a stop to their desecration. Solara bravely distracted Anubis's avatar, leading him away from the rest of the party, and then teleported back to them once he was safely out of the way. Anubis sat on a stone outcropping just above the blood pool the party needed to utilize. She thrust the sacred kama of Hervakian into the blood pool, but as she did so, Anubis psychically projected the word, "DEFILER!" into her head, and her skull swelled and exploded, taking off her entire head. A great remainder of the party was destroyed as well, but fortunately a few characters had remained behind on an astral skiff, and rescued the few remaining. All but two were killed by the pursuing Anubis, but fortunately a God Call by Rune Dog to the Immortal St. Cuthbert accelerated the Child of Law's regeneration, and the child was able to drive away Anubis, saving the party. Eventually Solara was restored to life and began adventuring with the party once again, but that is another story for another time. Rest In Peace, Solara Brezovo. Death #6 (Clockwork Horrors) Having entered a deep, dark underground cave in pursuit of several clockwork horrors, Solara and the rest of the party encountered several cave-ins. Each time, the party pushed aside the rocks or burst them aside, only to find another passage behind. The horrors seemed to be retreating towards the back of the cave as the brave adventurers advanced. At the third cave in, Solara's mate Cheyenne pulled apart a break in the rocks, and was assaulted by a cataclysmic barrage of electric shocks and lightning bolts from a massed hive of clockwork horrors behind the wall. Poor Cheyenne was disintegrated instantly, leaving the party gasping. As if that was not enough, an earthquake suddenly began shaking the cave and the child that had been traveling with the party, Shadefer, began to go berserk, and ran out of the cave. Solara and her friend Troy of Karameikos stayed behind to try and cover the party's escape. She peeked into the hole that Cheyenne had created, attempting to see what was inside the room. Unfortunately, she picked the exact moment to look in that the clockwork horrors had recharged their lightning bolts. Panicking, she froze, absorbing the same blast that had killed Cheyenne. Solara was instantly vaporized, leaving Troy to panic. He quickly gathered his wits and Solara's equipment, and retreated from the cave as well. Eventually, Solara was resurrected by a covert band of thief clerics, but that is another story for another time. Rest in peace, Solara Brezovo. Category: Dungeons & Dragons Category: OCAI